High school love: Greninja X Delphox
by pokemon wiriter1
Summary: This is my very first time doing a pokemon fanfriction about two pokemon lovers fall with each other in high school but it is difficult for them to confess each other about their feelings. Do follow and favourite me to see the next chapter
1. A new student

Chapter **1: A NEW STUDENT**

It was Monday morning at Pokeville, Greninja woke up getting out of bed with a small yawn and heading downstairs for breakfast and saw his parents already wake. "Morning Mom and Dad." "Morning son, anything special happing at school today?" asked his Farther "Yeah, because today my form tutor "Charizard" is going to show my form group our new student." replied Greninja in excitement "That's nice to know, quickly finish eating or you're be late for school." said his morther. After Greninja had finished eating, he rushing outside to catch his school bus and enters then he heard someone calling him "hey Greninja, over here, sit here" shouted an unknown voice. he turned around and he saw Lucario (who is Greninja's best friend) waving with a sitting space beside for him to sit on "Hey Lucario, long time, no seen" he said and smiled "It's good to see you again, Greninja" Lucario replied and smiling back at him. When the school bus arrived to Pokeville High School (which is where Greninja goes) all the student of the school including him and Lucario, got off and started to walk down to the school, the school bell rang (meaning its form time) the two friends were talking about the new student. "I wander who is the new student is?" asked Lucario "i don't know, but i hpoe it someone fun" Greninja replied. Suddenly, Charizard arrived to his form group " Hello my students sorry i'm late, but as you all know we have a new student here at our form, Delphox would you like introduce yourself to the form "Yes sir" she replied. As Greninja saw her, he was beamed "s...she's...she is so beautiful" he thought "Hi, my name is Delphox, i'm a fire type pokemon i moved here to Pokeville because my dad got a job there. And i hope to make lots of new friends here at Pokeville High" said Delphox to the others and everyone clapped "Wow, her voice is so sweet and pretty" Greninja thought again "Thank you Delphox, now i need a volunteer to give Delphox a tour around the school and showing her classes, anyone?" asked Chrizard "oh me, plz pick me" Greninja shouted with his hand shot up "OK Greninja, you show Delphox around the school and her classes" he said "got it sir" he replied. Lucario has a feeling something odd about him and the new student and the Bell rang (time for the first lesson) so Greninja begin to give Delphox a tour around the school and show her classes. **END OF CHARTHER 1**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story if you you do than favourite it and I will do the next chapter soon because this is my first time writing a fan friction EVER Thanks :)**


	2. Greninja and Delphox's first hug

**Chapter 2: Greninja and Delphox's Frist Hug **

**Hey guys Pokemon writer1 here, this is a second chapter of** **High School Love: Greninja x Delphox, sorry if haven't uploaded this in a while because i was busy working on a new fanfricion crossover. But anyway enjoy reading this story**

 **As Greninja showed Delphox the areas around** **her new school, They finally arrived at her classroom (the fire type classroom) than Greninja starts to speak neviously.**

 **Greninja:** So Delphox, here is your classroom FC2 (Fire class 2) let me introduce you to your teacher

 **Delphox:** wow, thx Greninja *she blushes*

 ***Greninja blushes back, as they were both about entered Delphox's classroom until Blaziken (the fire teacher) appeared***

 **Blaziken:** Greninja, what are you doing standing outside my classroom? you know you belong in this class.

 **Greninja:** I know but i want introduce Delphox to you and the class it's her frist day today.

 **Blaziken:** I see, nice to meet you Delphox i hope you enjoy staying at pokevill high.

 **Delphox:** Thx sir

 **Blaziken:** Let's go inside and introduce you to the class.

 **Delphox:** Ok

 **Greninja:** see you later, Delphox

 **Delphox:** see you, Greninja

*After Delphox was introduced and Greninja went back to his class, the bell rang for lunch time. At the playground Lucario and chesnaught are waiting for greninja and Delphox*

 **Chesnaught:** Where is Greninja? He should be hear by now.

 **Lucario:** He'll be here soon

 **Chesnaught:** easy for you to say

*Suddenly Greninja and Delphox approached*

 **Chestnaught:** About time you showed up

 **Greninja:** Sorry pal, but I want you to meet our fellow friend,Delphox

 ***Chestnaught's eyes kitten up***

 **Chestnaught:** wow, you look stunning hot today, my lady

 **Delphox:** Why thank you, How very sweet of you

 ***Greninja started to feel a little jealous***

 **Lucario: b** y the way, how is you first class going

 **Delphox:** it's going great, Thx for asking

 **Greninja:** Delphox

 **Delphox:** yes, Greninja

 **Greninja:** I wanted to ask that i... *the bell rang and interrupted his final sentence*

 **Delphox:** I have to go back to class, I'll see you after school

 **Greninja:** Ok

 ***Greninja was in his classroom and he daydreaming about his cute fire Pokemon lover but then his teacher woke him up***

 **Kyogre:** Greninja!

 ***Greninja stopped daydreaming***

 **Kyogre:** Stop daydreaming and focus on the lesson

 **Greninja:** sorry miss *embarrassing himself*

 ***everyone in Greninja's class laughed then the bell rang for home. While he was walking, he saw Delphox walking towards the school gates***

 **Greninja:** Hey Delphox

 **Delphox:** hi Greninja, I was looking for you

 **Greninja:** oh really? Well that's nice of you

 **Delphox:** oh yeah, I have something to say to you

 **Greninja:** What is it?

 **Delphox:** Come on closer and I will tell you

 ***Greninja came closer to her and she gave him a huge hug him on the check and after a few seconds of hugging , she stopped and spoke in blush tone voice***

 **Greninja:** W-wow, what was that hug for?

 **Delphox:** That for thank you for giving me a tour of school and your friends too

 **Greninja:** No problem

 **Delphox:** I got to go now my dad is probably waiting for me, I'll guess I will see you tomorrow,bye Greninja *she waves at him*

 **Greninja:** bye Delphox, see you tomorrow *he waves back at her while he is blushing*

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Read once you have reading this story:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story if you you do than follow and fav it and I will do the third chapter soon and i know i changed it into a script-like style, if you want me to change it than do let me know and also i will other continue on my other story that is not related to pokemon such as digimon bakugan FNAF ect. And maybe do some crossovers too. also plz do remember to follow and fav me and this story too Thank you all for reading! :)**


	3. Greninja ask Delphox go to the dance

**Chapter 3: Greninja and Delphox's confession for being dance partners**

 **Hey guys Pokemon writer1 here, this is a third chapter of** **High School Love: Greninja x Delphox, sorry if haven't updated this in a long time because i was busy working on a digimon FanFictions. But anyway enjoy reading this story**

 **It was the Friday at Pokevill High, Greninja was at the school hall for the assembly chatting with lucario and Chestnaught until delphox to greet them**

 **Delphox:** Hello boys

 ***Greninja was surprised to see her***

 **Greninja:** Hi Delphox, how are you? ***smiling***

 **Delphox:** Good, thx for asking

 **lucario:** How did it go on your first day at Pokeville High

 **Delphox:** It went well. Thanks to Greninja for giving me a tour of the school

 ***Greninja began to blush red hot***

 **Chestnaught:** So Greninja, what do you think the assembly is going to be about?

 **Greninja:** To be honest. I don't know ***shrugging his shoulders*** What about you lucario?

 **Lucario:** I don't know either

 **Delphox:** Sorry, I've have idea ***shaking her head***

 ***Suddenly, Mega Charizard X has arrived to lead and assembly speech to the whole School students***

 **Mega Charizard X:** Hello Students of pokeville High, I bet you are all wondering what today's assembly is about and it's nothing important. tonight will be our fourth year of the annual whole school dance. It will be held at the school main Hall, at the end there will be a Male and Female Pokemon romance dancing Competition and there will be a prize for the winners of the competition. That all I want to said and I know it is a short assembly but if have any question, plz ask ask me after assembly. You may all be Dismissed.

 ***As everyone was about to leave, Lucario was walking with Greninja to their class. But as they are walking, they were talking about the whole school dance that Mega Charizard X was talk about in assembly. Greninja was so happy about it because he could get a chance***

 **Greninja:** Wow! wow a whole school dance. This could be my lucky chance of asking Delphox to go out and dance with me

 **Lucario:** But do you think she would ask you to be her dance partner?

 ***Greninja looked worried***

 **Greninja:** I don't know Lucario

 **Lucario:** Why don't you ask her after school and see what she said?

 **Greninja:** I don't know what she would say. But I will give it a try. But the way, Who is going to be your dance partner for tonight's dancing competition.

 **Lucario:** My dance partner is Mewtwo. You know her right?

 **Greninja:** Of course I know her

 **Lucario:** anyway, we should be hurry to class before we got into trouble

 **Greninja:** Good idea

 **Two lessons later...**

 ***It was lunch break, Greninja was** **waiting for Delphox** **outside the school Yard until another one of his friends: flareon come to see him***

 **Flareon:** Hi Greninja. Who are you waiting for?

 **Greninja:** Hey Flareon, I'm just waiting for Delphox to arrive

 **Flareon:** Why?

 **Greninja:** Because I wanted to ask if she want to be my dance partner for the whole school dance tonight

 **Flareon:** Wait a minute...you wanted to ask her because you have a crush on her. Do you?

 ***Greninja began to blush bright red after what Flareon said to him***

 **Greninja:** How did you know?

 **Flareon:** Lucky guess. I guess?

 **Greninja:** Anyway, Who is your female dance partner, Flareon?

 ***Flareon began to blush hard almost red as Greninja's***

 **Flareon:** well...uhh..well, my dance partner is Glaceon

 **Greninja:** Wow! Since when did you and Glaceon became together?

 **Flareon:** uhh...Greninja? that was three years ago we've been together

 **Greninja:** Oh...yeah. Of course

 ***Later, Delphox was at locker getting her stuff out ready for her third lesson on her second day with her two new friends of her own: Mewtwo and Glaceon and they were also talking about the whole school dance***

 **Mewtwo:** OMG! I'm so going to the whole school dance tonight

 **Glaceon:** Me too! ***screaming in a high-pich voice***

 **Mewtwo:** And the most important thing about preparing for the dance hanging and dancing around with cute and handsome boys

 **Delphox:** OH! Which reminds me, Do you two have any boys who going to be your dance partner tonight?

 **Galceon:** Yeah! I have Flareeon as my partner

 **Mewtwo:** Like yeah. I have Lucario as mine. He like a dreamer to me

 **Galceon:** What about you, Delphox?

 **Delphox:** Umm...actually I don't have one yet

 ***Her friends looked shooked but they helped her find the right boy for her perfect dance partner***

 **Galceon: *She looked at Charmelon*** How about Charmelon?

 **Delphox:** No. He's not a good dancer

 **Mewtwo:** Maybe Chestnught?

 **Delphox:** He is a great dancer but he is not my size or the perfect partner

 ***Then She saw Greninja talking to his friend flareon outside the school through the school window. But then she begins to blush and her heart started to beat. Maybe she found her dance partner for the first time for the school dance then she turned back see her two friends looked confused***

 **Mewtwo:** What were you doing Delphox?

 **Delphox:** Well...I..Umm ***She started to blush hot red while she was speechless but they know why she was blushing red***

 **Mewtwo:** Wait...Are you in love with that Greninja guy?

 ***She started to blush even more hot red***

 **Delphox:** Well...Yeah but. ***Metwo cut off her sentence***

 **Mewtwo:** You should ask him to be your dance partner. He is a good dancer

 **Galceon:** Yeah! You should

 **Delphox:** Really? ***in a blushing voice***

 ***Her friends nodded***

 **Galceon:** I prefer that you should ask him after school

 **Delphox:** Do you think he would say yes?

 **Mewtwo:** Of course he would

 **Galceon:** He would totally say yes of benig your dance partner

 **Delphox:** ok. But Should it tell him?

 ***Suddenly, The bell for the end lunch break***

 **Delphox:** Come on Galceon. we have Gym class

 **Mewtwo:** Well I got English

 **Galceon:** Where should us three girls meet?

 **Delphox:** Tonight? We'll meet outside my house

 **Mewtwo:** Sounds like a plan. i'll see you too there ***The three girls finally separated each other to their next class***

 **AFTER GYM CLASS...**

 ***As Greninja and Flareon were walking out of the school gym hall to the boy's changing room, they saw that Galceon and Delphox practising somes dance moves with Mrs Sylveon. Then Flareon begins to speak***

 **Flareon:** Do you think they were practising for the school dance tonight?

 **Greninja: *Thinking*** Wow. Her dancing is so beautiful. Beautiful than any aonther school girls at Pokeville High ever

 **Flareon:** Greninja! ***Snaps his fingers at his face. He finally snapped out of his day dreaming.***

 **Geninja:** Sorry Flareon. i was... ***Flareon cut off his sentence***

 **Flareon:** Day dreaming about delphox's dance moves

 **Greninja:** Yeah. But anyway let's get changed ***they left and went to the boy's changing room**

 **LATER AT THE GYM HALL...** **Mrs Sylveon:** Ok girls! Lessons are now over i'll see you some of you in the whole school dance tonight. ***talking to her female students***

 ***The bell went for home time early because of the night of school dance, Delphox was walking to her car where she meets her dad but she heard someone calling out her name and it was Greninja***

 **Geninja:** Delphox!

 ***Dephox turned around and saw him running to her***

 **Delphox:** Hi greninja. Great to see you again

 **Geninja:** yeah you too but can i asked something about the whole school dance?

 **Delphox:** Asking me about being your dance partner?

 ***Greninja was shocked about her know what he was going to ask her***

 **Greninja:** How did you know I was going to say that?

 **Delphox:** Because I know how you feel about being your dance partner for the dance tonight when you were talking to Flareon

 ***Greninja started to blush that she know how he felt***

 **Greninja:** WOW! I did know you were going to say that to me ever

 **Delphox: *Giggles*** Anyway I was going to ask you the same question but i'm...

 **Greninja:** Of course I will be your dance partner

 **Delphox:** really?

 **Greninja:** Yeah

 ***Delphox gave greninja a big hug***

 **Delphox:** Thank you Greninja

 **Greninja:** No problem. So where do you want Lurcario,Flareon and i to meet you Girls

 **Delphox:** Mewtwo and Galceon will me outside my house and we'll meet you boys at outside the school gym hall

 **Greninja:** Right!

 ***Delphox hears that her dad beeping his car horn at her waiting for her to go***

 **Delphox:** I have to go. i'll see you tonight. ***Waving at Greninja***

 **Greninja:** See you tonight Delphox ***Waving back to her and went to walk back home***

 **Back at Greninja's house...**

 ***Grenijna was busy doing his maths Homework in his room until he recvices a phone call from Lucario and he answers it***

 **Greninja:** Hey Lucario

 **Lucario(on phone):** Hey Greninja. Ready for the dance tonight

 **Greninja:** maybe but I don't know if I should show Delphox my dance because in gym class her dance moves are as beautiful as a swarn

 **Lucario(on phone):** Anyway, Flareon told me that Galceon and mewtwo are going to meet delphox's house then they will meet us boys outside the school gym hall. Right?

 **Greninja:** Right

 **Lucario(on phone):** See ya in the dance

 **Greninja:** see ya **(He ended the call)**

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Read once you have reading this story:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story if you you do than follow and fav it and I will do the third chapter soon. sorry i will be busy (again) to continue writing my new chapter for my digimon fanfricion and doing my FNAF Fanfrictions on Wattpad and I know I messed up on the last chapter I put playground instead of school yard so plz do all forgive me for that mistake. also plz do remember to follow and fav me and this story too Thank you all for reading this chapter! :)**


	4. Geninja and Delphox's Frist school dance

**Chapter 4.1: Greninja And Delphox Frist School Dance and frist kiss part 1**

 **Tonight is the night of the school dance, Delphox's parents were down stairs waiting for Delphox to come down to show them her new flaming dress for the dance. few moments later, Delphox come downstairs to show them the dress she is wearing on her.**

* * *

 **Delphox's mother: Oh Delphox sweetie you look so beautiful in that dress of yours**

 **Delphox: *blushes* Thanks mom**

 ***Delphox's father walks up to her***

 **Delphox's father: Delphox sweet heart when you and your friends get to the dance promise me you will get into any** **attraction** **with the boys. ok?**

 **Delphox: Dad. For the last time. There will be no boys trying get attracted into me**

 **Delphox's mother: Dear i'm sure Delphox will be fine.**

 **Delphox Of course I will mom**

 **suddenly they heard the door bell ring and her Mother came to answer it and he sees mewtwo and Glaceon***

 **Mewtwo: Hi Miss. Delphox, is Delphox here to come to the dance with us**

 **Delphox's mother: Yes she is. She coming right now *But then Delphox**

 **Delphox: Hi girls. ready to get going?**

 **Glaceon: Yeah we're**

 **Delphox: ok. let's go**

 **Delphox's mother: Be safe sweetie**

 **Delphox: I will mom**

 **Delphox's father: Have fun**

 **Delphox: Of course i will dad**

 ***They waved at each other and head off to the school***

 **Outside the school...**

 ***Greninja was waiting outside the school gates waiting for the others to arrive until he sees Flareon and Lucario***

 **Lucario: Hey Greninja**

 **Greninja: Hey guys**

 **Flareon: What's up?**

 **Greninja: Just waiting for delphox to arrive. You?**

 **Lucario: same thing as you.**

 **Flareon: We're waiting for** **Glaceon and Mewtwo**

 **Greninja: Ok. We'll wait together until they're here. *mind: I wonder what Delphox would like.* *he imagines how delphox would look like once she arrives***

 **Few minuets later...**

 **Lucario: Greninja...** **Greninja...** **Greninja!**

 **Greninja: ** What is it?**

 **Flareon: They're here *points the three Pokemon Girls walking towards them***

 **Greninja: *sees delphox in** **her new flaming dress* mind: Wow. I can't believe it. It's her but she loves looks beautiful tonight**

 **Flareon: I got to tell you** **Greninja. Delphox** **looks beautiful in that dress of hers**

 **Greninja: *agrees with Flareon* Yeah you're right**

 **Lucario: You must be a lucky Pokemon**

 **Greninja:** ***agrees with** **Lucario** ***** **Exactly**

 ***** **the three Pokemon Girls finally met up with the boys***

 **Mewtwo: Hey boy. Happy to see us? *see winks at Lucario***

 **Lucario: *blushes* Haha. Never better**

 **Glacon: It's great to see you guys again *nuzzles Flareon***

 **Flareon: Yeah. You too as well** ***blushes and nuzzles Flareon***

 **Delphok: Greninja! I'm glad that you made it. You look smart tonight *hugs Greninja***

 **Greninja: *Blushes and hugs back* Thanks Delphox you too. And look beautiful yourself too Delphox.**

 **Delphox: *Blushes* hehe. Thanks you too**

 ***Greninja and Delphox both smiled at** **each other which caused them** **blush a little red***

 **Lucario: Alright. You lovebirds. It's time to head inside *while holding Mewtwo's hand***

 ***This causes Greninja and Delphox both smiled at** **each other more and make them** **blush more red and the gang went inside the school to the hall for the school dance***

 **END OF CHAPTER 4.1 PART 1**

* * *

 **Readers note after finishing reading:**

 **Hi everyone Pokémon writer1. I want Apologies about not updating this story and makes this chapter short because I busy with my Digimon story and I had an exams at my school mock exams 2 months ago but now I'm on summer break now which I will be able to do more and will be taking a break of doing the Digimon FanFiction series to do this then I'm going back to Digimon for now. If you enjoy the story and what to see more then plz favourite and follow the story and don't forget to** **favourite and followme to get updates from other stories.**

 **THANK YOU 😉😁**


End file.
